Les derniers souvenirs
by Kptnzephi
Summary: Le premier tome d'un série d'histoires relatant la vie d'une jeune shinigami,officier de la neuvième division.Celui-ci concerne ses premières années en tant que 5ème siège de sa division.Bonne lecture! Enfin en chapitres!
1. Shinigami

C'est le grand jour. Mon intégration dans l'une des treize divisions armées de la soul society. Je resserre ma ceinture et empoigne mon zanpakutô. Je vais connaitre enfin, après six années d'études dans la plus prestigieuse des écoles de shinigamis quel sera mon poste. La seule chose que je savais était que j'aurais directement un poste d'officier, ce qui était rare, on m'avait donné des noms, Hitsugaya, Hisagi, Shiba, Ichimaru… Mais je ne sentais pas du tout comme eux, qui, pour moi étaient des prodiges. J'avais passé les examens d'entrée dans la septième, la huitième, la neuvième et la treizième division mais je n'avais encore obtenu aucun écho par rapport à mon résultat et ma nouvelle division.

Alors que j'allais rejoindre le pavillon réservé aux jeunes promus, je remarquai que la moitié des futurs shinigamis titulaires me regardaient avec envie et parfois avec beaucoup de jalousie. Il n'est déjà pas aisé de se faire une place dans ce monde quand on vient de Rukongai mais en plus, bien qu'ayant passé presque toute ma « vie » dans le quartier de Sasame, j'étais originaire de Kusajishi et telle était ma réputation: Fujiwara, la jeune fille du nord de Rukongai. J'allais rejoindre les puissants de ce monde.

Nous attendîmes tous avec patience l'arrivée du capitaine général Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto pour la cérémonie du « passage ». L'attente nous sembla à tous durer une journée entière, pourtant, ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard que le capitaine de la première division arriva.

« Tout d'abord messieurs dames, je tiens à vous féliciter. Nous allons procéder sans plus tarder à la cérémonie du passage. »

Il scruta attentivement l'assemblée de futurs ex-étudiants.

« Je vais commencer par la division deux, la police militaire… »

Toutes les divisions passèrent ainsi les unes après les autres jusqu'à la huitième. Mon nom ne fus pas appelé. Je me crispai un peu, car il ne restait à passer que deux divisions dans lesquelles j'avais postulé.

« Pour la neuvième division nous allons assister à l'intégration d'un officier. J'appelle Fujiwara Clan. »

Je m'avançai timidement vers le doyen. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur ma personne. Yamamoto posa sa main sur mon épaule et déposa le traditionnel kimono noir sur mes bras. Je m'inclinai et le remerciai.

« Fujiwara, tu es désormais cinquième siège de la neuvième division et placée sous les ordres du capitaine Tôsen et du vice-capitaine Hisagi. En tant qu'officier tu travailleras au sein même de Seireitei. Maintenant enfile ton kimono et va rejoindre ta division. Je te souhaite bon courage pour la suite. »

Je quittai la salle et allai me changer et me rafraîchir. Jamais je n'avais connu cette sensation d'avoir cent paires d'yeux braqués sur moi et cela me fut particulièrement désagréable. En effet j'avais toujours vécu seule à Rukongai et le regard des autres s'arrêtait rarement sur moi. J'étais plutôt du genre discrète et à éviter le conflit autant que je le pouvais. Aucun membre de ma famille proche n'avait été shinigami, ce fut donc un monde étranger pour moi. J'avais passé les examens d'entrée dans quatre divisions différentes qui m'avaient été recommandées par mes professeurs et apparemment, l'examen que j'avais le mieux réussi était celui de la neuvième division.

Une petite heure plus tard je me présentais à la caserne qui serait mon nouveau foyer. Je reconnu aussitôt Shuhei Hisagi, le vice-capitaine. Il m'impressionnait tant sur le plan physique, il était très beau et sportif, que sur le plan spirituel, il avait trois cicatrices qui lui barraient le visage du front au menton. J'avais entendu dire qu'une expédition dans le monde des humains s'était mal passée pendant qu'il était en sixième année que ces vilaines marques étaient sa seule récompense pour avoir sauvé trois étudiants d'un Huge hollow quitte à y laisser la vie. Il arborait un sourire franc, sûrement pour me détendre pensais-je. Bien que j'eusse passé les tests d'entrée dans cette division, je n'avais rencontré en personne ni mon vice-capitaine, ni mon capitaine. C'était le troisième siège qui avait fait office d'arbitre, ses deux supérieurs étant en mission.

« Je te souhaite la bienvenue Fujiwara Clan. Heureux de t'accueillir parmi nous.

- Merci Monsieur, j'espère être à la hauteur de la tâche qui m'est confiée.

- Détends-toi, viens je vais te présenter à notre capitaine.

- Euh… Je… Quel genre de personne est-ce ? Demandai-je en résistant à mon vice-capitaine qui m'entraînait vers la porte de la salle de réunion des officiers de la neuvième division.

- Oh, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de loquace, mais il est très compréhensif, finalement quand on le connaît il est vraiment, comment dire… amical. »

J'inclinai la tête poliment. Les capitaines étaient pour moi des êtres si puissants que les approcher était excitant mais terrorisant à la fois. Je n'avais eu l'occasion d'en apercevoir qu'un seul lors de mes années étudiantes, le capitaine Ukitake et de furtivement échanger avec le Capitaine-Général Yamamoto il y avait une demi-journée de cela. Aucun de mes examens d'entrée n'avait été supervisé par le capitaine de la division mais toujours par le troisième siège, c'était le cas pour la septième, la neuvième et la treizième division, qui rédigèrent un rapport qui serait ensuite lu par ledit capitaine.

Shuhei ouvrit la porte de la salle de conférence de la division. Un homme discutait avec celui qui serait mon supérieur. Tôsen avait à la peau sombre, musclé et athlétique. Sa pression spirituelle était telle que je sentis qu'il pouvait me tuer avant même que je puisse m'en rendre compte. J'en eu d'autant plus peur que je savais que les officiers occultaient une partie de leur reiatsu quand ils ne se battaient pas. Il portait des lunettes qui cachaient ses yeux et lui donnaient un air pensif. La rumeur disait qu'il était aveugle mais je n'y croyais guère. A sa ceinture pendait Suzumushi, son zanpakutô.

« Capitaine, Voici notre nouvelle recrue. Fujiwara Clan. Mais je… Nous pouvons repasser plus tard si vous êtes occupés…

- Non. J'avais justement fini. » Répondit mon capitaine en revoyant d'un signe de la main l'autre shinigami. Lorsqu'enfin il se tourna vers moi il eut un léger mouvement de recul, presque imperceptible. Je me prosternai et me présentai. Cependant celui-ci parut absent, préoccupé, et mon intuition me dit que j'en étais l'instigatrice. Pendant toute la conversation il s'adressa à moi par le biais de son vice-capitaine. Je trouvais cela bizarre mais peut-être était-ce normal. Je me dis que je poserai la question à Shuhei quand nous serions seuls.

Lorsque nous prîmes congés, je n'osai pas demander à mon vice-capitaine son avis sur la question.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent et Shuhei et moi devînmes plus proches mais Tôsen restait un mystère et me donnait toujours ses ordres par personnes interposées, m'évitait, et quand je me trouvais dans la même pièce il se débrouillait toujours pour s'éclipser. Cela commençant à m'inquiéter je demandai à Hisagi si je pouvais lui parler seul à seul le soir même. Comprenant mon trouble il accepta sans broncher.

Nous nous étions donné rendez-vous sur le toit d'une des casernes de la division. Alors que je patientais observant les étoiles qui parsemaient le ciel, j'entendis des bruits de pas et reconnut la pression spirituelle de mon vice-capitaine.

Le jeune homme arriva avec deux gobelets et une bouteille qui, à mon avis, contenait du saké.

« Il y a un problème Fujiwara? Me demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

- C'est précisément ce que je voudrais savoir monsieur.

- Arrête de m'appeler monsieur ! Moi c'est Shuhei.

- Mais vous êtes mon supérieur.

- Et alors appelle-moi Shuhei. Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Fujiwara ?

- Et bien j'ai peur d'être indiscrète mais c'est à propos du capitaine. Je… J'ai la conviction qu'il ne m'aime pas, qu'il me déteste même.

- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda le jeune vice-capitaine visiblement surpris.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est comme ça partout mais j'ai pu discuter avec d'autres officiers et jamais leur capitaine ne garde autant ses distances et…

- Calme-toi Fujiwara et parle calmement. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Il passe toujours par quelqu'un pour me transmettre ses ordres. Au début je pensais que c'était normal mais il ne le fait qu'avec moi. Quand je lui parle il semble regarder autre part et être perdu dans ses pensées et se débrouille pour s'éclipser…

- Pour la deuxième partie de ta question je vais te dire un truc, il parait toujours perdu dans ses pensées, je crois que c'est sa cécité qui lui confère cet air un peu pensif.

- Alors c'est vrai ? Je pensais que c'était une rumeur.

- Non mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à percuter. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de le perturber le moins du monde. Quand tu le verras en combat, tu pourras noter avec quelle facilité il esquive toutes tes attaques et la façon indécemment puissante dont il contre-attaque! Sinon je ne vois pas pourquoi tu trouves qu'il te déteste. Il est un peu renfermé mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait une quelconque rancœur ou animosité envers toi. Il est naturellement très, très, très… distant. Si tu veux je peux lui en parler.

- Non ! Surtout pas ! Ce serait déplacé qu'il sache que je… je discute de lui dans son dos.

- Écoute, je vais t'apprendre un truc 'tite tête, il y a trois valeurs chères à notre division : Justice, Paix mais aussi Honnêteté, alors il faut crever l'abcès. Tu sais, le Capitaine Tôsen est l'une des rares personnes que j'admire en ce monde. C'est lui qui m'a tout appris. Quand je doutais, il était là pour me redonner foi en mes convictions, quand je me sentais faible, il me montrait que la véritable force ne vient pas de son sabre mais elle vient de ton cœur, de la raison pour laquelle tu te bas. C'est quelque un sur qui tu peux compter Fujiwara.

- Alors je serais là pour lui parler mais venez mons…Shuhei, je vous en prie.

- Promis. »


	2. Mystère

Le lendemain soir je devais m'entretenir avec Shuhei et Tôsen. Pour que mon capitaine ne se défile pas le jeune homme ne précisa pas que je l'accompagnerai.

Très crispée je rejoins mon vice-capitaine devant la salle de réunion de notre division. Il posa une main protectrice sur mon épaule.

« Hé, ne tremble pas comme ça, ça va aller. Ce n'est pas le capitaine de la onzième division. Il ne va pas te manger.

- Oui… Concédai-je peu rassurée, après tout il fallait bien l'admettre, cet homme me faisait peur et j'avais l'impression que son énergie spirituelle pouvait me réduire à l'état de petit tas de cendres rien qu'en criant un peu fort. Shuhei frappa à la porte.

- Entrez. Dit Kaname Tôsen derrière la porte.

- Capitaine, nous devons parler. Je m'excuse de vous déranger mais j'ai l'impression que Fujiwara à un peu de mal à s'intégrer et…

Tôsen disparut pour réapparaître juste derrière moi. Shunpô exceptionnellement efficace me dis-je.

- Est-ce vrai ? Clan ?

- Je sais, capitaine, que vous ne m'appréciez pas et je me blâme de cela mais je dois vous parler pour essayer de comprendre…

- Je ne déteste personne Clan, pour les plaintes ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut s'adresser.

- Capitaine, s'il vous plaît ! S'interposa Shuhei.

- Maintenant je vous suggère de retourner à votre poste tous les deux, j'ai à m'entretenir avec un capitaine. »

Je refermai la porte stoïquement et dès que la voie fut libérée, je m'enfui. Hisagi tenta de me rattraper mais je me dégageai. Je couru aussi loin que je le pu. Je me blottis dans une impasse du Seireitei, le plus loin possible de ma division. J'avais honte, pleurer, c'était un geste de lâcheté et de faiblesse de la part d'un officier. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir versé de larmes. Enfin, une seule image. Une stèle en pierre et un visage. Je ne savais pas de qui il s'agissait mais cette personne était morte en shinigami et je la pleurai. Pourquoi étais-je sûre qu'elle était shinigami? Elle ne portait ni l'uniforme ni de sabre… Et cette stèle? Je me souvins alors du mémorial que j'avais aperçu pendant ma formation, qui était érigé sur une colline surplombant le Seireitei. Celui-ci était en bois brut et simple mais il s'en dégageait une aura qui ressemblait énormément à celle de mon rêve Je décidais de m'y rendre. Peut-être y verrai-je plus clair.

J'y arrivai un quart d'heure plus tard. Qui es-tu ? Lui demandai-je intérieurement. Je pensai très fort à son visage, ses longs cheveux bruns, son sourire protecteur. Mais je me rendis bien vite compte que j'étais incapable de mettre une expression sur ce visage. Mis à part ce sourire, je n'aurais su affirmer de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux. Qui était-elle ?

Je fus arrachée à ma méditation par un reiatsu qui s'amplifiait. Je ne le reconnu pas mais cette personne ne cherchai absolument pas à se dissimuler. Je me retournai. Ils étaient deux et je compris immédiatement que je devais déguerpir. Il s'agissait de mon capitaine visiblement furieux et d'un autre capitaine, le visage dissimulé intégralement sous un casque de bambou. Pétrifiée à l'idée qu'il me trouve là, je ne pu bouger un seul muscle.

« Que fais-tu là Clan? Tu devrais être à la ronde à cette heure ! A cause de toi Hisagi fait deux fois plus de travail en prenant ta part ! Lança Tôsen très en colère.

- Veuillez m'excuser capitaine, ça ne se représentera plus… » Dis-je en me levant et en m'inclinant pour saluer l'autre capitaine. En partant, je me retournai. Tôsen s'était arrêté devant la tombe, pire encore, il priait. Était-ce possible…Non ! Cette stèle était anonyme… Il était probable que l'un de ses amis soit enterré là et que la tombe soit proche de celle de mes souvenirs… De toute façon, celle de mes rêves était en pierre et celle-ci n'est qu'un avatar, une représentation que mon esprit veut utiliser pour se souvenir. Je m'attardai sur le dos de l'autre capitaine. Septième division, c'était donc lui, Sajin Komamura. Shuhei m'en avait parlé, lui et mon capitaine étaient amis depuis longtemps et partageaient les mêmes convictions.

Je rejoignis mon vice-capitaine pour prendre la garde. Je lui fis mes excuses les plus plates. Il ne me sanctionna pas, sûrement parce qu'il savait que ça n'allait pas fort.

Je ne dormis pas de la nuit. Je sombrai dans mes pensées. Je dégainai mon zanpakutô. Qui est-ce, cette superbe femme que je vois dans mes rêves? Ô ma chère _Shiroishizuka _? Pourquoi me déteste-t-il ?

Le lendemain matin, je me levai tôt pour pouvoir retourner à la stèle avant de prendre mon service. Lorsque j'arrivai en vue du mémorial, j'aperçu Komamura. Je ne m'arrêtai pas, après tout je n'avais rien à me reprocher. Lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur il prit la parole.

« Bonjour. Oh mais c'est vous le nouvel officier de la neuvième division ! Vous avez dû passer un sale quart d'heure hier. Mais trêve de bavardage. Je suis Sajin Komamura. Je tiens à vous préciser que vous aviez brillamment réussi les examens pour ma division et que si celle du capitaine Tôsen n'avait pas eu besoin d'un nouvel officier après l'accession d'Hisagi au poste de vice-capitaine, vous auriez pu atterrir dans la mienne…

- Fujiwara Clan. Je suis enchantée de vous connaître Monsieur.

- Que faites-vous ici de si bon matin Clan ?

- Ce que nombre de ceux qui sont ici font Capitaine.

- Je vais vous laisser alors… Dit-il en faisant volte-face.

- Non ! Ne vous sentez pas obligé de partir…

- En tout cas vous avez l'air de pas mal remuer Tôsen mademoiselle Clan.

- Je sais, je m'en excuse vraiment. C'est que je n'arrive pas à le cerner et j'ai l'impression qu'il me déteste… Oh non ! Je ne devrais pas parler de mes problèmes devant vous, veuillez me pardonner Monsieur ! Dis-je en m'agenouillant.

- Ne vous faites pas de soucis Clan. Je ne le lui répéterai pas.

- Merci Monsieur. Mais je tiens à m'excus…

- Clan ! Calmez-vous. Je vous suggère de prier maintenant et de retourner à votre poste car une personne va vous gronder si elle arrive et que vous êtes là…

- Ca…Le Capitaine Tôsen doit venir ? M'écriai-je, mes sens en alerte, à la recherche du reiatsu de mon capitaine.

- Oui.

- Oh non ! S'il me trouve il va me tuer ! Je reviendrai, ce n'est pas grave. Répondis-je désorientée en me relevant.

- Si vous voulez je peux lui demander ce qui ne va pas. Proposa Komamura malicieusement.

- Non ce… Je ne veux pas …Il va encore plus me détester mais merci quand même. » Je m'inclinai et déguerpis.

Lorsque je rentrai à la division, je croisai Tôsen qui ne me prêta absolument aucune attention. Il n'avait revêtu que son kimono de Shinigami et portait Suzumushi à la ceinture. Il se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers la stèle où j'avais rencontré le capitaine de la septième division. Alors que j'avançais toujours en le regardant je percutai quelque chose.

« Alors Clan? On ne regarde pas où l'on va maintenant ?

- Oh ! Vice-capitaine Hisagi ! Je suis désolée ! Répondis-je.

- C'est Shuhei.

- Je… Je ne suis pas trop en retard ?

- Non Fujiwara. Tôsen vient de partir, il veut que tu portes cette lettre au QG de la septième division au plus vite et que tu la remettes au vice capitaine Iba en précisant que c'est pour le Capitaine Komamura.

- C'est quelqu'un de bien.

- Qui ? Komamura ?

- Oui. Bon je vais y aller avant qu'il ne revienne sinon je vais finir empalée au bout de Suzumushi.

- Je serai là pour te protéger. Il ne nous aura pas si facilement.

- Vice Capitaine !

- Reviens vite 'tite tête. T'as plein de paperasse à signer… Les joies du poste d'officier! »

Je demandai à voir le vice capitaine de la septième division. Il m'accueillit très amicalement. Je lui expliquai pour la lettre alors qu'il me versait un verre de saké que je refusai poliment car l'alcool pendant le travail ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. Il s'en empara et me remit une lettre à son tour. Je lui demandai si c'était pour Shuhei ou pour mon capitaine mais il me répondit qu'elle m'était adressée. Je n'en cru d'abord pas un mot mais quand je vis que mon nom figurait sur l'enveloppe, je compris qu'elle m'était vraiment adressée. Je rentrai dans mon baraquement très surprise.

Toute la journée j'exécutai les tâches qui m'étaient assignées en repensant à la lettre. De qui provenait-elle ? Qui pouvait bien vouloir me donner une lettre ?

En ce moment rien ne se passait à la soul society. D'ordinaire, moi qui prônais le calme et l'ordre, j'aurais apprécié cette atmosphère. Pas de Hollow, pas de trouble, tout était calme et pourtant je me sentirais mieux si on m'envoyait dans le monde des humains combattre des Hollows comme des shinigamis classiques. En fait, je me sentais prisonnière de ma division et des tâches que mon capitaine m'assignait.

Après ma dernière ronde, je m'enfermai dans ma chambre. Je sortis la lettre de ma commode et la lut.

_Cinquième siège Fujiwara Clan,_

_ Je tiens vraiment à savoir ce qui ce passe entre vous et le capitaine Tôsen, lui qui est d'ordinaire si calme me semble plus énervé, à cran si vous préférez. C'est pourquoi, désobéissant à ce que vous m'avez demandé ce matin, je me suis entretenu avec lui à propos de ce qui semble le tracasser. Si cela ne vous concerne pas je ne vous donnerai pas d'autres lettres et libre à vous de demander au capitaine général Yamamoto à changer de division ou de poste. Sachez cependant que mes portes vous seront toujours ouvertes en cas de besoin. J'ai tenté d'enregistrer notre conversation, à Tôsen et à moi, de ce matin grâce à un papillon de l'enfer. Je vous l'enverrai dès que j'aurai bridé les parties les plus personnelles de notre entretient ne vous concernant pas, encore une fois si le malaise qui s'est installé à un rapport quelconque avec vous._

_ Sajin Komamura, Capitaine de la septième division._

_Ps : détruisez ce message quand vous l'aurez lu._

Cinquante-quatrième technique de destruction : Flammes d'annihilation ! Dis-je à mi-voix. Le papier se consuma intégralement. J'étais vraiment énervée, utiliser une technique de ce niveau pour brûler un simple papier ! Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez moi !

Un papillon de l'enfer… Pourquoi ce capitaine m'aide-t-il ? Quelque chose se cache-t-il là-dessous.

Je n'eus pas à réfléchir plus longtemps. Le papillon noir se posa sur ma main et commença son discours.

« Ce message vous est envoyé par le capitaine Komamura de la septième division. Êtes-vous seule ?

- Oui. Lui répondis-je.

- Message enregistré ce matin même à sept heures trente minutes. La conversation commença par des crépitements. Je compris qu'il s'agissait d'une partie bridée de l'entretient matinal des capitaines.

_- Tôsen, nous devons parler sérieusement._

_- Je t'écoute Komamura._

_- Tu me semble troublé, à cran et fatigué. Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ? Pourquoi es-tu si virulent avec la nouvelle, ta réaction hier m'a assez surpris… Quel est son nom déjà ?_

_- Clan, Fujiwara Clan. Son reiatsu. Il n'est pas normal, je le connais mais il ne correspond pas à la bonne personne. Et puis il y a le nom de son zanpakutô._

_- Que veux-tu dire ?_

_- Komamura, t'es-tu entretenu, oui ou non, avec Clan ?_

_- Pourquoi cette question Tôsen ?_

_- Parce que je l'ai croisée ce matin en venant et que son attitude avait changé, et surtout parce qu'un papillon de l'enfer se cache dans l'arbuste derrière nous._

_- Un papillon de l'enfer ? Tu plaisantes ?_

_- Non, je sens sa présence._

_- Attends-moi là, je vais le chasser._

De nouveau des parasites. Alors il a pu déceler la présence d'un papillon de l'enfer ? A cette distance ? C'était vraiment stupéfiant. Bien que très douée dans le domaine du repérage à l'énergie spirituelle, j'étais incapable de repérer un de ces insectes par ce moyen même à très faible distance.

Alors que j'allai renvoyer l'insecte le message reprit :

- Message enregistré ce matin à dix heures cinquante minutes.

_- Clan, je n'ai pas pu trouver d'autres informations mais méfiez-vous de Kaname. Il ne vous fera pas de mal mais il est possible qu'il fasse tout pour que vous demandiez à changer de division. Tenez bon. Votre capitaine est quelqu'un de bien. Je le sais mais quand les doutes emplissent son cœur il peut être assez terrifiant. Mes amitiés. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'incident du papillon de l'enfer, j'en ai pris la responsabilité. »_

Le papillon s'envola de lui-même. On pouvait dire que cette fois-ci les doutes emplissaient le mien de cœur alors je n'avais que faire de celui de l'homme qui me faisait souffrir depuis que j'avais intégré cette division. Mon reiatsu et mon Zanpakutô… C'était la meilleure ! Un Zanpakutô est un objet unique, né de l'âme du shinigami et lui seul décide de son nom alors je n'y suis pour rien ! De plus mon reiatsu est mon reiatsu alors il n'y a pas d'histoire de bonne ou de mauvaise personne qui tienne. Je m'endormis en pestant contre le monde et même contre Yamamoto. Pourquoi m'avoir placée dans la division de cet homme ? N'importe quelle autre aurait fait l'affaire ! Même la onzième !


	3. Confrontation

Je fus réveillée par Shuhei.

« Hé Fujiwara ! Lève-toi ! Aujourd'hui c'est entraînement des officiers ! Grouille sinon le capitaine va vraiment se fâcher !

- Oui ! J'arrive, deux minutes ! »

Je me préparai en quatrième vitesse, empoignai Shiroishizuka et me présentai sur le terrain d'entraînement. Les seuls arrivés étaient bien évidemment Tôsen et Hisagi que je saluai avant de prendre ma place. Deux minutes plus tard tous les officiers de la neuvième division étaient réunis sur le terrain. Tôsen prit la parole.

« Vous savez tous que la neuvième division ne prône pas la violence mais la diplomatie. Cependant ces ordres émanent du capitaine général Yamamoto nous devons les suivre. Mon vice Capitaine et moi avons donc organisé ce petit entraînement sous forme de tournoi. Le vainqueur du tournoi rencontrera Hisagi et celui qui remportera ce face à face me rencontrera. Bien sûr il y a de fortes chances qu'il s'agisse de mon vice-capitaine. Mais nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une surprise. »

Je remportai duels sur duels sans même libérer mon Zanpakutô. Hisagi et Tôsen n'avaient rien raté de mes mouvements. Face à l'actuel troisième siège de la division j'eu beaucoup de difficultés mais je remportai le combat. Je me retrouvais donc obligée de combattre Shuhei.

« Bon, Bein…Fais de ton mieux Fujiwara ! »

Il commença par m'asséner un violent coup de pied au niveau de l'estomac que je n'eus pas le temps d'esquiver. Je fus projetée à l'autre bout du terrain et en un éclair, Shuhei déclencha une série d'attaques d'une puissance qui n'avaient rien à voir avec celles des combats précédents. Je les parais mais cela m'empêchait de porter le moindre coup. Je passai donc à la vitesse supérieure. Je savais que ma vitesse était l'un de mes principaux atouts. Malheureusement c'était aussi son cas. J'exécutai un Shunpô et me retrouvai dans son dos. Je le fis reculer et le mis sur la défensive avec une série de coups d'estoques qu'il para presque trop facilement à mon goût. Il se plaça en garde basse. J'eu alors deux choix, un hado ou une attaque plongeante. J'optai pour la seconde alternative. Je le fis se relever et lui portai un coup ascendant qui l'obligea à décoller. J'enchaînai avec une série d'attaques de taille et l'expédiai à terre. Pourtant je ne l'avais toujours pas touché. Un coup si violent avait dû le sonner. Je me précipitai dans la poussière émanant de son atterrissage. Personne. Mes oreilles sifflèrent. Je compris alors que j'étais tombée dans son piège. C'est précisément là que je sentis sa lame s'enfoncer dans mon épaule. Je réprimai un cri de douleur. Je devais reprendre l'avantage. Première technique d'emprisonnement ! Sai ! Touché. Cela me laissa cinq secondes. Je repris mes attaques. Vraiment aucun moyen de le toucher. Soudain ma lame s'enfonça dans sa cuisse. Je compris. Sa faiblesse est sa garde basse ! Cisaille! Kazeshini ! Encore une fois je m'étais jetée dans un piège. Ce vice capitaine était plein de ressources ! Je devais l'interrompre. Souffre! Shiroishizuka, Lumières Divines, emplissez le monde de vos célestes fatalités ! Par de grands gestes de taille et de tranche, je créais des lames lumineuses qui fondaient sur mon adversaire à une vitesse impressionnante N'ayant eu le temps de libérer son arme, bien que presque aveuglée par la lumière de mes multiples projectiles, je pensais que j'avais pu immobiliser Shuhei. Erreur fatale. Avant que la poussière générée par les lames ait fini dans la terre, et pour une raison que j'ignorais, deux sortes de faux de la mort reliées par une chaîne d'un noir funeste fondaient vers moi. En un Shunpô je reculais mais me retrouvais dos à un arbre. Je me retrouvais à la merci du vice-capitaine. Les armes se plantèrent dans mes vêtements et m'épinglèrent à l'arbre. Je tentai vainement de me détacher. Shuhei se saisit de son arme, lui rendit sa forme initiale et me la mit à la gorge.

« Tu t'es bien battue Fujiwara mais c'est moi qui ai gagné. Même si tu avais su te défaire de mon zanpakutô, en temps normal il ne t'aurait pas ratée.

- Ce combat est terminé. Hisagi est le vainqueur. Ajouta Tôsen en venant vers nous.

- Capitaine. Fujiwara s'est bien battue, c'est elle qui devrait vous affronter.

- Non Shuhei, vous avez gagné et de façon loyale. Ce ne serait pas juste. Allez-y, je vous regarde.

- Allez Hisagi, en place et finissons-en. » Déclara Tôsen en dégainant Suzumushi.

Pas à un seul moment Shuhei ne prit l'avantage contre le capitaine. Au sol Tôsen foudroyait le jeune homme de ses attaques d'estoque, en garde basse, il était en position de faiblesse, déjà face à moi et bien qu'étant un excellent combattant aérien, notre supérieur était meilleur. Le combat se finit très rapidement. « Pleure, Suzumushi » Shuhei fut sonné quelques secondes, ce qui laissa le temps à notre capitaine de décoller dans les airs, cela allait, je le pressentais, aboutir à la défaite de Shuhei. Il demanda aux officiers de reculer et lança son Shikai, Benihiko, Hisagi tenta de l'interrompre avec une technique d'emprisonnement, Hyappo Rankan, mais un millier de lames effilées semblèrent s'abattre sur le vice capitaine. Je fus absolument stupéfaite que le shikai du Capitaine Tôsen soit si similaire au mien.

« C'est fini ! Lança Kaname rengainant son zanpakutô. La poussière se dissipa. Shuhei était entouré de milliers de projectiles argentés semblables à des éclairs plantés dans le sol du terrain d'entraînement. Tous semblaient l'avoir manqué de peu.

- Capitaine…

- Ne t'en veux pas Hisagi. Tu ne m'as pas touché mais tes attaques sont beaucoup plus précises que lors de notre dernière rencontre. Dit Tôsen en écartant les pans de sa cape de capitaine dévoilant une demi-douzaine de trous et de déchirures. Craindre sa propre force peut être bénéfique Hisagi… Mais refuser de l'utiliser par peur peut mener à la mort. La prochaine fois, libère ton zanpakutô. Cette session d'entraînement est close. Que ceux qui ont des consignes s'exécutent. Et que les autres se reposent, vous l'avez mérité. »

Sur ce, il fit volte-face et rejoint la neuvième division, suivi des autres officiers. Shuhei et moi restâmes seuls. Il me pria de rester tranquille et de l'attendre. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard avec des gâteaux et des bandages. Il m'aida à soigner mes blessures et me proposa ses friandises.

« Et bien Fujiwara, tu n'y es pas allée avec le dos de la cuiller ! J'ai cru que tu finirais par m'avoir !

- Pas de fausse modestie Shuhei s'il vous plaît. Vous auriez pu me battre en un rien de temps.

- Non, tu t'es vraiment bien battue. Et ton shikai m'a vraiment pris par surprise.

- A ce propos, que s'est-il passé, c'était quoi cette attaque pendant mon shikai ?

- Ah Ah…Tu as juste cru que je n'avais pas pu lancer ma propre deuxième forme. C'est là que tu te trompes. Je t'ai localisée juste avant que ton shikai ne m'atteigne et je t'ai attaquée par surprise. Et puis… Un shinigami ne doit pas uniquement se servir de ses yeux en combat. Les attaques de Kazeshini sont extrêmement difficiles à anticiper pour l'ennemi. Et arrête de me vouvoyer!

- En revanche… Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas libéré face au Capitaine? Il a dit que tu craignais ta propre force… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

- Celui qui ne craint pas son arme… N'est pas digne de la brandir. C'est l'une des premières choses qu'il m'ait enseignées. Contre toi, je m'en suis servi simplement comme une arme de jet mais ses capacités ne s'arrêtent pas là. Et je n'aime pas trop sa forme. On dirait qu'il est fait pour prendre des vies, comme s'il était assoiffé de sang… Et ce n'est pas ce que moi je veux. Je veux protéger, pas tuer… C'est pour ça que je suis dans cette division. En tout cas je ne suis pas prêt de rivaliser avec notre capitaine. Je veux absolument l'obliger à recourir à son Bankai mais sans succès…

- Tu finiras par l'avoir ! Et tu sais, si tu avais libéré ton arme… Tu aurais pu repousser son Benihiko. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu as peur de te servir de Kazeshini contre Tôsen. En tant que nouvelle recrue je n'ai pas de conseil à te donner mais je pense que tu ne devrais pas te retenir autant. La meilleure façon de ne plus avoir peur est d'apprivoiser sa force. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut que tu rejette ce que Tôsen t'a enseigné mais de craindre ton pouvoir sans que cette crainte t'empêche de donner le meilleur de toi-même en combat.

- Mouai… Répondit Shuhei sans conviction. Bon, je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai des trucs à faire. Tu as quartier libre jusqu'à dix-sept heures.

- Merci Shuhei.

- Pourquoi me remercies-tu ?

- Parce que ça me fais du bien de discuter avec toi. »

Le jeune shinigami rentra en direction du pavillon de notre division. Je restai seule à rêvasser un peu. Pendant mes combats j'avais pu remarquer que l'entente du nom de mon zanpakutô troublait encore Tôsen, que ce passait-il ? Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré auparavant et pourtant il semblait connaître mon zanpakutô, de plus il disait que ma pression spirituelle appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais qui ? Je savais que parfois les reiatsu des jumeaux ou des frères et sœurs de sangs étaient si proche qu'on les disait semblables mais un expert en énergie spirituelle tel que lui ne pourrait pas se tromper. Et je n'avais pas de famille shinigami donc susceptible de l'avoir connu avant moi. Peut-être ne pouvait-il tout simplement pas me sentir et voulait-il me faire comprendre d'une manière détournée que je vivrais mieux si je changeais de division ?


	4. Recherche de réponses

Ce fut encore une fois sans pouvoir répondre à ces questions que je pris ma ronde à dix-sept heures. Je devais revoir le capitaine de la septième division, il devait sans doute savoir quelque chose sur Tôsen qui pourrait m'aiguiller. Je demandai à le rencontrer le lendemain. Son vice capitaine vint m'indiquer l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous : demain, vingt heures à la stèle. Logique. J'espérais seulement que mon capitaine ne nous y surprenne pas. Je me rendis sur place avec dix bonnes minutes d'avance. Komamura était déjà là.

« Merci d'être venu Monsieur.

- Je suis toujours disponible pour écouter ceux qui en font la demande.

- Je…Balbutiai-je.

- Je te demanderai juste d'être la plus concise possible. Je n'ai malheureusement pas la possibilité de t'accorder la soirée.

- Oui, pardonnez-moi. Et bien je, je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon capitaine dit que mon reiatsu semble être celui d'un autre. Ni pourquoi mon zanpakutô le trouble à ce point.

- Comment s'appelle ton zanpakutô ? C'est bien Shiroishizuka ?

- Oui.

Je peux donc répondre, en partie, à ta deuxième question. Je me suis renseigné sur ton zanpakutô pour savoir s'il y avait déjà eu un Shiroishizuka mais je n'en ai pas trouvé. Ce qui est normal donc pas de panique. Je me suis aussi interrogé sur l'origine de ton zanpakutô. J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait être intéressant. Les zanpakutôs sont classés par types, eau, air, terre, feu, chaos…. Bref, en ce qui concerne ces types, il y a les identités. Les grands et les moindres, par exemple dans les zanpakutôs de feu, Ryujinjakka, celui du capitaine général fait partie des grands, il est même le plus puissant, tandis que Tobiume, celui du vice-capitaine de la cinquième division est un moindre…Les entités grandes de l'ordre et de la paix sont une douzaine, parmi elles, Shiroishizuka, ton propre zanpakutô, Benihime, celui d'un capitaine qui a mystérieusement disparu, un banni, Kisuke Urahara, mais aussi Suzumushi. Ce sont tous des zanpakutôs cousins, ils jouent tous plus ou moins sur le bakudo, l'esquive, ils troublent les sens, ce ne sont pas vraiment des armes pour le combat direct, c'est un peu plus… Technique. Cependant je doute que cela soit la seule chose qui le trouble.

- Oui je comprends. Sinon, dîtes le si je suis trop indiscrète mais qui mon capitaine prie-t-il à cette stèle ?

- Une amie morte il y a bien longtemps. Elle avait juré de protéger la paix et la justice et est morte pour ces valeurs. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de plus. Kaname n'aimerait pas que t'en dise plus, ou plutôt, je t'en ai déjà trop dit.

- Hum…

- Tu sais quelque chose ?

- Non mais je me demande vraiment qui peut bien être cette personne. Cela a peut-être un rapport avec moi ou avec ces histoires de zanpakutôs.

- C'est peu probable mais si c'est le cas il se peut que ton reiatsu ait lui aussi un rapport avec cela.

- Merci capitaine. Je ne vais pas abuser de votre temps libre plus longtemps.

- Je vais te laisser alors. A plus tard mademoiselle Clan. »

Je m'agenouillai devant la stèle. J'implorai la jeune femme inconnue que j'ai pleurée. Est-ce toi l'amie du capitaine Tôsen ? Possédais-tu aussi un zanpakutô cousin de Shiroishizuka et de Suzumushi ?

Je n'eus pourtant pas une intuition à ce sujet mais il faut ajouter que ce scénario serait possible, la jeune femme au zampakutô de l'ordre désire chasser le mal de ce monde et rencontre Tôsen pendant ou avant qu'ils ne deviennent shinigamis, elle meure en protégeant ses idéaux, Tôsen reprend le flambeau, animé par ce même désir de justice il passe un pacte avec son zanpakutô, Suzumushi. Moi-même, liée, je ne sais ni comment ni pourquoi à cette jeune femme, désireuse de créer un monde de paix découvre le nom de ma propre arme, Shiroishizuka, Tôsen reconnaît un reiatsu particulier, pourquoi pas celui de cette dame mystérieuse, fait le lien avec la famille de leur zanpakutô et trouve cela plus que bizarre. Ne sachant que penser il m'évite, préférant ne pas ressentir ces sentiments douloureux de son passé. Mais tout cela pouvait se révéler faux, pourquoi aurais-je un reiatsu si proche de celui de cette parfaite inconnue ?

Je me rendis le lendemain aux archives, pendant mon temps libre.

« Bonjour, qui êtes-vous et que cherchez-vous? Demanda la shinigami archiviste.

- Cinquième officier de la neuvième division, Fujiwara Clan. Je cherche des informations sur les shinigamis potentiels de ma famille.

- Votre niveau d'accès est D. Vous trouverez des informations là-dessus allée C poste 4.

- Merci. »

Je suivis le chemin qui me fut indiqué à l'accueil. Effectivement je pu retrouver tous les membres de ma famille, malheureusement, comme souvent à Rukongai, les familles se recomposent et les liens du sang sont rares. Toujours est-il que certains furent shinigamis. Malheureusement il s'agissait soit d'aïeux tellement éloignés que Tôsen n'aurait pu connaître où de cousins si lointains que mon reiatsu serait largement assez différent pour que quelqu'un de son calibre ne puisse me confondre. De plus aucun ne possédait de zanpakutô de l'ordre. J'étais à la fois déçue et réconfortée. Tôsen devait se tromper sur mon compte. A moins que… Ce capitaine disparu… un homme où une femme ? Non, il s'agissait de Kisuke Urahara, un homme donc. Pas d'Urahara dans ma famille. Cependant toutes les informations le concernant étaient de rang B. Bref, dans tous les cas ce n'est pas la bonne piste. Je me mis à chercher les shinigamis entrés au Seiretei ces deux-cent dernières années avec des zanpakutôs de l'ordre. Pas de chance, pour accéder à ces informations il fallait au minimum un niveau C d'entrée, le niveau d'un vice capitaine. Pas de problèmes à ce niveau, je demanderais à Shuhei.

Je quittai la salle des archives. Mon enquête progressait certes à l'allure d'un escargot mais progressait et c'était déjà ça.

J'allai me coucher tôt pour récupérer d'une journée riche en émotions. Encore une fois Shuhei vint me réveiller. Il voulait me parler.

« Viens avec moi sur la colline du mémorial. Je vais peut-être t'aider.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! Allez viens avant que le capitaine ne se lève. Il me traîna dehors. Nous partîmes à la colline.

- En quoi pourrais-tu m'aider ?

- Komamura m'a dit que tu cherchais toujours à savoir ce qui te liait aux humeurs étranges de notre capitaine. Que sais-tu ?

- Et bien… Je lui racontai tout.

- Un zanpakutô de l'ordre ? T'as une idée derrière la tête toi et j'aimerai savoir quoi…

- Ha oui et si tu trouves des renseignements sur sa division…

- Oui oui si je trouve je te sonne !

- Merci Shuhei. Vraiment. »

Il s'éclipsa. Quant à moi je priai à la stèle.


	5. La vérité

Si le jeune homme revenait avec des infos confirmant mon hypothèse je me promis de parler à Tôsen. Je travaillai durement toute la journée, mais cette fois le sourire sur les lèvres. Des hollows coriaces furent détectés au nord du Rukongai, je fus envoyée sur place et leur réglai leur compte en les pourfendant. Cette mission fut remplie de manière expéditive et j'en fus fière. Je rentrai en espérant avoir tous les détails souhaités de la part de vice capitaine Hisagi.

Il rentra très tard et tapa à ma porte vers minuit.

« Oui? Qui est-ce ?

- C'est ton vice capitaine préféré !

- Entre Shuhei.

- Bon, j'ai plein de trucs sur qui tu cherches. Septième siège de la deuxième division sous le commandement du prédécesseur de Soi Fon, Yoruichi Shihoin. Une seule shinigami féminine est entrée au Seireitei il y a entre cent vingt et deux-cent ans avec un zanpakutô de l'ordre. D'ailleurs devine qui ?

- Shiroishizuka? Suzumushi ?

- Non, Suzuhime en personne. C'est LA représentante première de la classe à laquelle ton zanpakutô et celui du Capitaine appartiennent… Un peu comme Ryujin-jakka pour le feu et Hyôrinmaru pour la glace. Elle est morte un an avant l'entrée de Tôsen à l'académie des Shinigamis. Je n'ai rien sur sa famille vu que, étant dans la police militaire elle dut faire fi de tout attachement familial. En revanche elle fut brièvement mariée à un shinigami que l'on dit responsable de sa mort…

- Morte il y a cent vingt-deux ans… On sait quand elle est entrée à la Soul Society ?

- Euh…Oui là, entrée à la soul society il y a cent cinquante-trois ans à l'âge de quatorze ans. Elle a été tuée juste deux ans après avoir eu son diplôme de Shinigami. Elle aussi avait récupéré un poste d'officier avant même de finir ses études… Comme toi et moi Miss. A part qu'elle a fini ses études en seulement quatre ans, tu imagines, c'était encore autre chose que nous. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus.

- Tu as son nom?

- Non, par pudeur pour le passé du Capitaine, je me suis débrouillé pour ne pas l'apprendre. Je sais que son nom de code est Yamihana, la fleur du crépuscule. J'ai cherché avec ça.

- Elle pourrait être ma sœur…ma cousine…

- Ou personne !

- Si son reiatsu est le même que le mien, elle pourrait très bien être ma sœur.

- Mais tu t'en souviendrais ! Non ?

- J'étais déjà morte il y a cent dix-neuf ans. Je suis morte il y a cent vingt-deux ans, je devais avoir six ans, un truc comme ça. Et je me souvenais de son visage… L'âge, le zanpakutô, le reiatsu… Tout coïncide.

Tôsen voit en moi son amie disparue à cause de mon reiatsu quasi-identique, de mon épée de l'ordre…Ne sachant pas quoi penser il préfère ne rien montrer de ses émotions. Mais il y a tout de même quelque chose qui cloche.

- Quoi donc ?

- Le nom de Clan me vient de mon père adoptif, l'homme qui a pris soin de moi quand je suis arrivée à Sasame, donc… Rien n'est prouvable.

- De toute façon, en étant officier dans les services d'espionnage, elle a dû effacer toute trace de parenté avec qui que ce soit des archives. Elle a même surement changé de nom!

- Je t'ai fait une dérogation pour que tu puisses consulter cet article. Tu pourras en apprendre plus sur elle sans que je sache ce qui est personnel.

- Merci…Shuhei, demain je parlerai à Tôsen.

- C'est comme tu le sens Miss. Bonne nuit Fujiwara, et dors, ne cogite pas trop.

- Bonne nuit Shuhei. »

Je me rendis à la bibliothèque et présentai ma dérogation à la responsable. Elle m'indiqua un poste de recherche. Je cherchai longuement son nom. Tout comme Shuhei, je ne cherchais pas plus que le nécessaire sur elle car je ne trouvais pas de preuve écrite qu'elle était bien ma sœur. Un autre détail me frappa quand même. Elle avait vécu à Sasame lorsqu'elle avait vécu à Rukongai. Je retournai dans mes quartiers le cœur léger. Je le savais, je le sentais, elle était ma sœur…

Effectivement, je ne mis pas longtemps avant de m'endormir. Seulement, un détail persistait dans mon esprit. Comment pourrai-je dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur à mon capitaine ? Il refuserait sans doute de me recevoir. Qui ne tente rien a rien après tout. Je lui demanderais quand même si je peux lui parler.

Je me levai vers sept heures pour me rendre à la stèle. Je voulais y rester une petite heure, espérant cette fois ci que Tôsen me rejoigne.

Je ne croisai personne sur mon chemin mis à part quelques serviteurs apportant thés et petits déjeuners aux officiers en ayant fait la demande. Je m'assis devant la tombe et me remémorai le visage de shinigami. L'image que je vis fut la jeune femme lors de son enterrement d'humaine. Bien que son corps fût raidit et que la moindre étincelle de vie l'eût quittée, elle paraissait sereine, ses mains blanches comme la neige, posées un bouquet de roses blanches. Et la gamine que j'étais pleurait. Là je n'eus plus de doute. Elle était bien ma sœur, je lui ressemblais vraiment beaucoup à l'époque. En revanche, la stèle n'était pas celle du Seireitei.

Comme je l'avais prévu, je sentis le reiatsu de mon capitaine s'amplifier à mesure qu'il approchait de ma position.

Je me retournai pour lire sur son visage plus de chagrin que de colère. Pensait-il à ma grande sœur ? C'était fort probable. A voir son expression, il devait y avoir eu entre la jeune femme et lui plus qu'une simple amitié dirigée par des idéaux semblables. L'homme tel que je le voyais-là n'avait rien à voir avec le capitaine que je connaissais. Sans sa cape blanche de la neuvième division, revêtant uniquement ce kimono noir et Suzumushi pendant tristement à sa ceinture, il ressemblait d'avantage à un shinigami ordinaire.

Je fus arrachée à ma réflexion par son énergie spirituelle que je sentais menaçante. Je me rendis alors compte que je le regardais avec tant d'insistance que s'il me voyait, il m'aurait déjà réprimandée.

« Clan, puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites là?

- Ce que ceux qui viennent ici font d'ordinaire capitaine. Je cachai mon énergie spirituelle pour ne pas l'énerver d'avantage.

- Cela ne sert à rien, je vous sens largement…

- Capitaine, pourrais-je abuser de votre clémence et vous poser une question avant de vous laisser tranquille ?

- Allez-y. Mais si j'estime que la réponse est trop personnelle où déplacée, je ne répondrai pas.

- La personne que vous priez ici est… Je m'approchai de son oreille pour lui murmurer le nom de ma grande sœur. Il avait ouvertement sursauté à l'entente de ce prénom.

- Ne répondez pas, je sais que c'est elle. Je pense savoir aussi pourquoi vous me détestez autant.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que je…

- Laissez-moi finir, je vous en prie. Je vous importune. C'est pourquoi je vous présente officiellement ma démission. Cependant j'aimerais que vous me confirmiez que mon reiatsu, que vous sentez est le sien. Vous me détestez parce que je prends sa place. Mon reiatsu, mon zanpakutô, Vous ne saviez guère que penser et vous ne vouliez pas le montrer. Je me doute que si Suzumushi n'était pas né de votre propre âme, il serait né de la mienne, car elle est la même que celle de sœur…Enfin, c'est ce que je veux croire.

- Un nom qui me semble si lointain et pourtant si omniprésent dans mon esprit. Clan… Je…

- Laissez capitaine. Je l'ai tout de suite senti. Avant que j'aille présenter ma démission au vice-capitaine Hisagi, j'aurais aimé que vous me parliez d'elle. Mais je comprendrais tout à fait que cela soit trop dur et que vous ne vouliez pas. Je l'ai à peine connue… Elle était ma sœur. Mais je ne sais ni pourquoi je ne me souvenais pas d'elle, ni pourquoi elle n'est pas dans les archives de ma famille. Ce qu'en revanche je sais, est qu'elle est morte pour ses idéaux et qu'elle était heureuse ici, dans la Soul Society. Je mettrai ma main à couper que c'était grâce à vous.

- Je… Elle était une personne gentille, douce et calme. Elle était belle. Sans jamais avoir vu son visage, je savais qu'elle l'était. Elle parlait de ses idéaux qui étaient aussi les miens. Elle avait fait le serment de rendre le monde plus juste. Elle est morte pour réaliser ce rêve. Je n'ai pu l'accepter… Car la personne qui m'était la plus chère avait quitté ce monde, laissant derrière elle une œuvre inachevée. C'est alors que j'ai décidé de reprendre le flambeau. Et que j'ai juré, en utilisant ses propres dernières paroles, de chasser le mal de ce monde, comme des nuages, avec le souffle de la justice. Quand nous n'étions pas encore shinigamis, nous avions l'habitude de nous retrouver le soir sur une colline pour parler de tout et de rien. Elle prononçait mon nom en permanence. Un jour, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle allait se marier. Qu'elle vivrait au Seireitei mais qu'elle continuerait de venir à nos rendez-vous. J'ai attendu, attendu… Jamais elle n'est revenue. Puis j'ai appris sa mort, la suite, vous la connaissez… Tuée par son propre mari… Assurément pour une raison futile»

Je vis les larmes perler sur ses joues. Tant de souvenirs douloureux.

J'eu alors un flash-back. Je rentrais d'un cours de musique, mon shamisen à la main. J'étais richement habillée. Des soldats d'un shogun adverse capturèrent sœur aînée qui me hurla_« Fujiwara!… Je t'en prie, tu dois partir, fuis ou ils vont te tuer!_

_- Je ne peux te laisser! Je ne veux pas!_

_- Fuis petite sœur, ou je ne te le pardonnerais jamais! Vis, s'il le faut, vis pour nous deux!_

_- Grande… Sœur… »_ Elle me regarda sur un air qui ne me laissait pas le choix. J'abandonnai ma sœur et mon shamisen et je pris mes jambes à mon cou. Le lendemain, je vis avec horreur le gros titre du journal que ma mère lut à voix haute. Ma sœur et mon père avaient été assassinés tous les deux et cela marquait la fin du Clan Yamihana. Je me retrouvais devant cette stèle dans la grande propriété de notre dojo à la mémoire de ma sœur aux côtés de celle de mon père. Un an plus tard, ma mère me donna la mort dans mon sommeil quand les soldats nous retrouvèrent et exécutèrent ma mère qui me tenait encore dans ses bras.

Moi-même me mis à pleurer ma sœur.

- Capitaine, pour ma sœur… vous aviez raison.

- Comment ça?

- Elle était vraiment très belle, je peux vous l'assurer.

- Clan… Je vous dois des excuses…

- Non, c'est moi qui vous dois des excuses, fouiller dans le passé sans prendre compte de votre propre souffrance…

- Hisagi et Komamura… Ils savent?

- A peine plus que ce que vous leur aviez confié. Shuhei par pudeur et le capitaine Komamura n'a pas pris part aux recherches.

- Je…

- Non capitaine. Je vais vous laisser et aller parler au vice-capitaine. »

Je me levai et parti en direction du QG sans me retourner. Je ne voulais pas voir la réaction de Tôsen et elle ne me regardait pas.


	6. Justice

Je tapai à la porte de Shuhei.

« Oui?

- C'est Fujiwara, Shuhei.

- Oh ! Viens, entre et ne prête pas attention au bazar… Je pris une grosse inspiration et me lançai. Effectivement, je n'avais jamais vu autant de trucs traîner ici et là.

- Vice capitaine Hisagi, je vous présente officiellement ma démission.

- Quoi ? Mais Fujiwara ! Tu plaisantes ou quoi ?

- Non Shuhei, C'est la meilleure chose à faire.

- Fujiwara, réfléchis, prends ton temps ! Je t'en supplie. »

Alors que j'allais protester, sûre de ma décision, quelqu'un tapa à la porte. Hisagi le pria d'entrer. Cette fois vêtu des attributs des capitaines, Tôsen fit irruption. Shuhei faillit tomber à la renverse.

« Clan ! Je refuse de vous accorder votre démission aussi facilement.

- Pardon ? Mais capitaine !

- Pas de mais Clan, vous n'avez pas de motif valable ! Je déteste me battre mais tant pis, ce n'est pas pour vous mais à sa mémoire que je le fais. Je vous accorde votre démission si vous me battez en duel singulier.

- Capitaine ! Fujiwara ne peut pas vous battre ! C'est impossible ! Protesta Hisagi.

- Allez Fujiwara, montrez-moi votre sens de la justice !

- Bien, puisse qu'il le faut. » Nous sortîmes de chez Shuhei et nous dirigeâmes tous les trois vers le terrain d'entrainement. Tôsen décida finalement que ce combat se déroulerait sur la colline au mémorial.

« Hisagi, arbitre s'il te plaît… Demanda le capitaine. C'est pour toi que je le fais, je ne laisserai pas ta petite sœur tomber »Murmura-t-il .

Le combat commença fort. Je fus littéralement submergée par les attaques de Tôsen. Je tentais pour l'instant plus de survivre que de l'attaquer. Sachant très bien qu'en l'air je me défendais bien, il me cloua au sol avec des attaques éclair et des estoques bien plus rapides que les miennes. Comme lorsqu'il s'était mesuré à Shuhei, il me dominait sur tous les plans. Il était plus rapide, plus agile, plus précis et possédait, avec son épée, une plus longue portée. Je savais aussi que s'il libérait son zanpakutô, je serais vaincue. Mais il voulait me laisser une chance. En revanche j'étais mal partie. Utiliser mon shikai sur lui serait inutile. Bien que mes lames de lumières possèdent une grande mobilité par rapport à mon sabre non libéré, cela me rendrait vulnérable au corps à corps et toute l'astuce résidait dans l'éblouissement, ce qui n'affecterait pas Tôsen. Je tentai le tout pour le tout. 34ème technique d'emprisonnement! Leurre spirituel ! Une partie de mon reiatsu me quitta et forma un leurre en tout point semblable à ma propre personne sur le plan de la pression spirituelle. Tôsen ne pourrait donc que difficilement savoir lequel des deux je suis, enfin cela devait le tenir occupé quelques secondes, me laissant le temps de réaliser un shunpô et de me retrouver dans son dos. Ma technique fonctionna. Je pu l'attaquer sans qu'il puisse se parer. Malheureusement il esquiva tous mes coups à l'exception du dernier qui le frôla au niveau de l'épaule gauche. Fini de jouer ! Suzumushi deuxième forme ! Benihiko ! Vite réagir ! Euh… Leurre spirituel ! Il envoya respectivement la moitié de ses lames argentées sur mon leurre et l'autre moitié sur moi. J'esquivai le plus de tranchants possibles grâce à la technique de la tempête silencieuse qui repoussa la majorité des lames. Trois me touchèrent. La première me taillada la joue, la seconde se planta dans ma cuisse et la dernière dans mon épaule. Je m'en débarrassai rapidement mais la douleur était intense et ralentissait mes mouvements. Oh lune éclatante ! Oh sombre nuage ! Oh soleil couchant ! Tous les chiens ont des crocs, tous les chats ont des griffes, tous les requins ont des dents et ma lame file comme le vent ! Le bruit des vagues se mélange à l'amertume de l'écume! La rose des vents tournoie au firmament! 64ème technique de destruction ! Lame de fond ! Je l'avais forcément touché avec une telle technique ! Raté… Cinquante-quatrième technique de destruction, flamme d'annihilation! Je ne perdis pas mon sang froid, je devais miser sur mon Bakudô, domaine dans lequel j'étais assez douée. Trente-neuvième technique d'immobilisation! Tempête silencieuse! Je le vit sortir de la poussière sans une égratignure, faisant tournoyer Suzumushi autour de son anneau. Bankai ! Suzumushi Tsuishiki Enma Korogi. Je sentis l'obscurité me gagner puis je ne vis, ni n'entendis, ni ne senti plus rien. Je cherchai en vain une source de lumière à laquelle me raccrocher mais seules les ténèbres m'entouraient. Je tentai aussi de me repérer à l'énergie spirituelle de mon capitaine mais mes sens semblaient bloqués. Ce Bankai était un vrai terrain de jeu pour Tôsen. Je ne cherchai pas à me parer. Je ne le repérai pas mais lui devait savoir précisément me localiser et savourer sa victoire. Je sentis sa main attraper la mienne et me placer quelque chose dedans. Je n'avais pas perdu le sens du toucher. Suzumushi. Comme par magie, je retrouvai toutes mes facultés. Était-ce parce que je tenais Suzumushi ou parce que Tôsen me tenait le bras ? Une chose était sure, j'avais perdu ce combat.

« Comment trouves-tu ce petit monde sans lumière et sans son?

- Impressionnant et assez terrifiant je dois dire…

- Suzumushi bloque les sens de l'adversaire et le piège dans ce Bankai. Tu ne peux y échapper. Le seul moyen de retrouver la lumière est de tenir la garde de Suzumushi. Quelle que soit la valeur du guerrier prisonnier de ce Bankai, lorsqu'il perd le sens de la vue, une peur s'empare de lui, ralentissant ses mouvements et ses réactions. Pour quelqu'un qui est né sans la lumière, ce Bankai est l'arme absolue.

- Quel Bankai impressionnant… Cela me navre de l'admettre mais votre justice est plus forte que la mienne.

- Tu trembles, tu as peur ?

- Ca serait vous mentir de vous dire que non. Effectivement je tremblais comme une feuille morte. La seule chose qui semblait m'empêcher de m'évanouir de peur, quoi qu'il ne fût pas vraiment rassurant non plus, était le contact de la main de Tôsen sur mon bras.

- Bon je nous fais sortir de là.

Je retrouvai enfin la lumière. Shuhei se précipita vers moi. Je m'assis par terre avant que mes jambes ne me supportent plus.

- Fujiwara ! Ça va ?

- Ou…Oui, je crois, je vois des mouches mais ça va.

- Vous y êtes allé un peu fort capitaine. Vous ne lui avez laissé aucune chance. Elle ne vous a touché qu'une fois ! Et vous avez esquivé sa lame de fond avec une facilité indécente !

- Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de perdre un si bon élément. Répondit-il nonchalamment en s'asseyant avec nous devant la stèle.

- Alors Fujiwara ! Maintenant tu dois rester ! Bienvenue dans la neuvième division ! Déclara Shuhei.

- Ta sœur est une grande guerrière, tu serais fière d'elle… Murmura Tôsen.

- Merci Shuhei…Capitaine…Grande sœur… »


	7. Epilogue

Sept ans plus tard, je passai en revue les shinigamis de ma division qui étaient postés dans le monde des humains en tant que troisième siège de ma division. Je savais que quelque chose de pas courant se passait à la soul society, des âmes errantes avaient pénétré dans le Seireitei. Bref, de toute façon, les treize divisions ne mettraient pas longtemps à régler ce petit problème. Je savais aussi qu'une shinigami allait être exécutée, et que ce serait déjà fait quand je rentrerais. Je retournai à la Soul Society.

Tout à fait normalement, je me rendis à ma division pour faire mon rapport à mon capitaine. Etrangement, je pu constater de nombreux dégâts matériels. De simples âmes errantes pouvaient-elles faire tant de ravage en si peu de temps? Combien étaient-elles pour faire tant de blessures à notre monde? Tous les shinigamis que je croisais me regardaient bizarrement. Intriguée, je me pressais de rentrer à la caserne de la neuvième division. Une fois dans celle-ci, j'interrogeai le premier shinigami que je croisai, il régnait sur cet endroit une atmosphère de deuil, de perte. Mes sens en alerte à la recherche de la pression spirituelle de mon capitaine et de mon vice-capitaine, je lui demandai:

« Où est le capitaine Tôsen? Je dois lui faire mon rapport.

-… Il resta coi et détourna le regard.

- Soldat! Répondez-moi! Ordonnais-je. Un autre shinigami intervint.

- Vous devriez aller à la septième division mon Lieutenant. » Suggéra-t-il.

Bouleversée, je ne cherchai pas à en savoir plus et courut le plus vite possible à la septième division. En une dizaine de Shunpô, je m'y retrouvais.

« Mon capitaine et mon vice-capitaine sont-ils ici? Demandais-je au shinigami qui montait la garde.

- Vous êtes le troisième siège de la neuvième?

- Oui mais…

- Entrez, le capitaine Komamura et le vice-capitaine Hisagi vont vous recevoir.

- Merci.

Je rentrai haletante dans le bureau de Komamura.

- Clan. Dit simplement celui-ci.

- Capitaine… Komamura… Vice-capitaine Hisagi…

- Fujiwara…

- Où? Où est le capitaine? Je ne sens pas son reiatsu…

- Fujiwara, il nous a quittés. Dit Shuhei en me prenant dans ses bras musclés.

- Il… Il a été tué? Je ne peux pas le croire! Soupirai-je en me dégageant de l'étreinte de mon vice-capitaine.

- Non… Non Clan, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. Il n'est pas mort. Il nous a trahis. Intervint le capitaine dont je me rendis compte qu'il ne portait plus son casque, dévoilant ainsi son apparence canine.

- Quoi?

- Les capitaines de la troisième, de la cinquième et le capitaine Tôsen ont trahi la Soul Society et se sont alliés aux Menos.

- Mais… Pourquoi… Je…

- Fujiwara…

- Ils… Non, je ne veux pas le croire… Je ne peux pas le croire.

- C'est pourtant la vérité. Fujiwara, je sais que tu l'estimais au moins autant que nous deux, mais il en est ainsi. Je suis désolé que tu l'apprennes de cette façon. » Me souffla Shuhei, qui lui, avait aussi l'air sous le choc.

_7 ans plus tard, c'est la pagaille dans la neuvième division. Après l'invasion des âmes errantes, le seireitei a perdu trois capitaines, ils ont trahi leurs amis et leurs convictions pour rejoindre le Hueco Mundo, le monde des hollows. Aizen de la cinquième division, qui a failli tuer son vice-capitaine qui lui vouait pourtant une confiance aveugle, Ichimaru de la troisième, abandonnant son amie d'enfance, n'ayant aucun remord à s'être servi de son vice-capitaine comme d'une marionnette, et mon propre capitaine. Pourquoi ? Je ne saurais le dire avec certitude. La seule chose que je sais est qu'il était persuadé d'emprunter la bonne voie, celle qui mène à la paix. A-t-il raison ? J'en doute. L'avenir nous dira qui de nous deux suit la voie de la justice. En attendant c'est le capitaine Komamura de la septième division qui coordonne nos actions et Shuhei est tellement pris avec sur les bras le poste officieux de capitaine de notre division, que nous ne nous voyons presque pas dans la journée. J'ai l'impression que ces événements ont rapprochés les officiers des troisièmes, cinquièmes et neuvième division, je suis devenue amie avec Izuru Kira par exemple et Momo Hinamori, qui se remet doucement des graves blessures physiques et psychologiques qu'Aizen lui a assénées… Ces deux-là n'en reviennent toujours pas d'ailleurs, que leurs capitaines les aient abandonnés. C'est aussi notre cas à Shuhei et à moi._

_ Ô ma chère sœur !… Raisonne notre capitaine car j'ai la conviction que la voie qu'il emprunte est plus chaotique_ _que juste._

_

* * *

_

Vu que cette fic a pas mal de succès pour l'instant et que pourtant j'ai pas de review (snif) je trouve pas ça très sympa... Alors laissez moi un ptit com si vous avez aimé (avec éventuellement des suggestions, je vous rappelle d'ailleurs qu'un sondage est sur mon profil concernant l'avenir... Incertain... De Fujiwara...) Merci et à la prochaine pour le deuxième tome que je publierai incessamment sous peu sous forme de chapitres!

PS: une petite pensée pour notre cher Tôsen-Taichô qui vit actuellement son dernier combat dans l'anime... Pais à son âme (corrompue ou pas)!


End file.
